mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:That40sGuy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Joe Barbaro page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 15:14, 2010 March 14 Administrator Hiya! I'm Mark, and I'm a Wikia Helper on the Gaming team, meaning that I stimulate growth and content of wiki's. This wiki is one of the wiki's we're focussing on, and we need some admins. How would you like to become one? Leave me a message on my talk page if you'd like to become one. Mark (talk) 13:44, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well, what do you say :)? Mark (talk) 16:27, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Allright! You're now an admin :). Be sure to check the page! Good luck! Mark (talk) 14:45, June 10, 2010 (UTC) RE:vehicles I checked with the creator and we're free to create pages on the cars and weapons he posted on the forums here. And yes, I think they are real. He checked out released images and videos and checked which cars were in it. The other links provided by Feller are probably correct too. Be sure to use Template:Car and Template:Weapon. Mark (talk) 18:32, June 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:Mainpage Thanks for fixing it! Mark (talk) 13:14, July 17, 2010 (UTC) .357 Magnum page Hi I have checked the offcial forums and weapons pages that are used in Mafia II. Your .357 Magnum is the Smith and Wesson Model 19. http://forums.2kgames.com/forums/showthread.php?t=65477 It is listed under the name of Seth & Winston .357 Magnum. The gameplay image is that gun. The word "with" Just wondering if you know how to spell nthe word with not "whit" No problem Theres no need to say sorry :) As i read that you were from latvia And yes i forgot about the sig thing Bioshock Contributer 12:46, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Locations on map. Hi! I recently made an edit in this page and realized that it doesn't look emm... accurate, you know. Looks like this "infoboxes" always align to the right side. Is there another way to show locations and screens of all stores?Should I post them like common pictures? Or am I too much a fanatic, and it's unnecesary at all?=( P.S. I can speak Russian with more freedom if that matters. --Korlaeda 18:37, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I am an Administrator from Patapon Wiki Hello, I am an Administrator from Patapon Wiki - Patapedia. I need help with the management of my Wiki. I just want to know how to change the title on the top of the page. For example, when you go to the main page of the Wikia, it says Mafia II as the name of the tab (I am using firefox). Could you please tell me how this was done? Thank you very much. --Yumipon 15:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat I've noticed that you and Feller91 haven't been on for quite a while and i think that there should probably be a more active one, is it possible for you to make me one, as you can probably see i'm ranked first in achievements and have contributed to this wiki for 37 days straight making a total of over 1150 edits on pages and over 1450 edits in general, Tedjuh10 asked me to check with you first so please let me know. The Tom 16:34, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Are you ok with it then? The Tom 18:06, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Me becoming a Bureaucrat. The Tom 18:12, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm already an admin, Tedjuh10 said i could be a bureaucrat if i checked with you and Feller91. The Tom 18:17, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Are you back now? [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:59, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering, i'll be getting less active soon and want to make sure the wiki's in good hands. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 19:06, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 19:14, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Inactive Because of your inactivity i'm considering ceasing your rights as an admin, please relpy. Tom Talk 20:31, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok, will you be returning? Tom Talk 19:59, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Tom Talk 20:23, April 15, 2011 (UTC)